


Boy, that escalated quickly.

by frozenkingdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Language, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, in realtà sì ma farò finta di niente, me ne stavo dimenticando lol, non so cosa sia successo, selfcest, this is just half serious
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self/inner!self - divergenze di opinioni (selfcest,dubcon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, that escalated quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora. ALLORA. A L L O R A.   
> Io mi ricordo ancora quand'è nato il prompt dal quale è nata questa fic. Me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, ma sono passati due anni. E finalmente, eccola che vede la luce. L'ho iniziata quasi per scherzo, pensando che non sarei riuscito a finirla.   
> E invece... E INVECEEEEEEH!

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Originale  
**_Personaggi_** : Andrea, inner!Andrea  
**_Rating_** : NC17  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 8 153  
**_Avvisi_** : Language, Smut, Dub-Con, BDSM, Spanking, Dirty Talk,  
**_Genere_** : Erotico, Commedia,  
**_Betareaders_** : [](http://knockwave.livejournal.com/profile)[**knockwave**](http://knockwave.livejournal.com/)  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Allora. _ALLORA_. **_A L L O R A_**.  
Io mi ricordo ancora quand'è nato il prompt dal quale è nata questa fic. Me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, ma sono passati due anni. E finalmente, eccola che vede la luce. L'ho iniziata quasi per scherzo, pensando che non sarei riuscito a finirla.  
E invece... E _INVECEEEEEEH_!  
**_Questa fic vale per il Maribingo e per il Pornfest_**.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto/prompt_** : self/inner!self - divergenze di opinioni (selfcest,dubcon)

**_ Boy, that escalated quickly. _ **

Con un sonoro sbuffo si sedette sulla -scomodissima- sedia pieghevole davanti al suo pc, emettendo un lungo sospiro ad occhi chiusi. Dopodiché, batté le mani davanti a sè, lo sguardo agguerrito.  
« Okay, fanculo. » se ne uscì, molto finemente, « Ora mi metto a scrivere. »  
Andrea era a casa da solo, i familiari fuori a fare commissioni, e questo gli permetteva di non rischiare di essere disturbato da sua madre/nonna/nonno, la sua ragazza era stata precedentemente avvertita ( « Amore , mi metto a scrivere un pochino~ », « Auguri. », « Eh-- ? » ) e il ragazzo si era anche premurato di creare una buona playlist di sottofondo e di non collegarsi neppure a Internet.  
Era pronto. Carico al massimo. Aveva del porn da scrivere e Iddio solo sa quanto lo gasasse scrivere porn. « Okay , è tutto pronto, ora mi basta solo aprire il file, far partire la musica (Ah, figa questa canzone! Concentrati!), e... scrivere! »  
Inizialmente tutto andò come aveva immaginato. Le sue dita battevano veloci sulla tastiera, la sua mente in carreggiata e il suo umore abbastanza buono da permettergli di concentrarsi. Stava descrivendo il momento clou della scena, districandosi come suo solito fra descrizioni anatomiche e vagheggiamenti mentali e introspettivi, quando lo sentì.  
Lento e inesorabile, il suo umore iniziò a cambiare, la sua concentrazione a calare a picco, e l'ispirazione crollare, giù, nel baratro più buio e nero.  
Rimase per un istante a fissare i tasti, le dita immobili, cercando di trovare le parole, sforzandosi con tutto se stesso per riuscire a recuperare la sua ispirazione, per poi accasciarsi sulla sedia, la testa ciondolante all'indietro e le braccia abbandonate.  
« Ecco, ci siamo! Nhhhhh! » si lamentò, e dal fondo della sua gola proruppe un verso molto simile al ringhio di un cane.  
« Ah, quante storie, possibile che tu non riesca a metter giù quattro parole in croce? »  
Andrea si posò le dita sugli occhi, grugnendo un'altra volta.  
« Ah, ottimo, ci mancava solo la vocina nella mia testa a prendermi per il culo. Ospedale Psichiatrico, aspettami che arrivo. Son già lì. »  
Una risatina.  
« Ti piacerebbe, eh? Ma io non sono nella tua testa, anche se non nego che _prenderti per il culo_ non sarebbe una brutta idea... »  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, ancora con la nuca sullo schienale della propria sedia pieghevole, sorpreso e confuso, e si ritrovò davanti una versione leggermente diversa di se stesso guardarlo con le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione da faccia da schiaffi in viso.  
Andrea si permise di squadrarlo da capo a piedi: i muscoli più tonici dei suoi, niente pancetta, la canotta nera che aderiva bene ai pettorali per niente esagerati, un accenno di barbetta molto sexy...  
" _Minchia_." pensò, " _Che gran figo che sono!_ "  
« Hai finito di scannerizzarmi? » chiese quello, il ghigno sul viso che si ampliò, evidentemente compiaciuto dallo sguardo concentrato e dall'espressione leggermente beota del ragazzo davanti al pc, che -chiamato in causa- si mise seduto dritto, voltandosi e posando entrambe le mani sullo schienale della sedia.  
« No... nel senso, _sì_. » una piccola smorfia, più rivolta a se stesso, « Chi sei? Sono così messo male che ho anche le allucinazioni? » domandò, appena preoccupato.  
« Sì, troppa masturbazione fa male agli occhi. » si sentì rispondere, con una risata.  
« Ehy! »  
Il ragazzo ancora in piedi proruppe in una risata divertita per l'imbarazzo del giovane, e si sedette sul letto, lanciando occhiate allo schermo del computer e ghignando ai suoi futili tentativi di coprire le parole scritte.  
« Allora, non riesci a scrivere del semplice porno? » domandò, e Andrea credette di sentire le guance andare un _pochino_ a fuoco. Ma poco, shhh.  
« Allora, punto primo: _spostati_. Mi metti ansia. » iniziò Andrea, posando due dita sulla spalla del ragazzo e facendolo appena indietreggiare con il busto, « Punto secondo: non è "semplice porno", è più difficile di quanto si possa pensare. E, punto terzo: non so il tuo nome, non so come mai sei in casa mia, quindi abbi almeno la decenza di presentarti, _sai com'è_... »  
Il ragazzo seduto sul letto rise, di nuovo, e Andrea non fu in grado di impedirsi di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Qualcosa nel fatto di non essere per nulla spaventato nell'avere un suo sosia in casa -quando avrebbe dovuto essere completamente solo- avrebbe dovuto accendergli una lampadina in testa; ma, si sa, lui è un povero pirla. Tanto amore.  
« È quasi tenero come cerchi di accampare scuse _perfino con te stesso_. » iniziò a rispondere, senza smettere di ghignare, « Ma va bene, mi presento. Io sono te. »  
Una pausa.  
« … prego? »  
« Ho detto: io sono te. » ripetè, scandendo bene le parole, « So che sei lento, ma mica sordo... »  
« Hai finito di insultare?! » ribattè Andrea, alzando gli occhi al cielo e massaggiandosi le palpebre con pollice e indice, « Comunque, ammesso e non concesso che tu sia me, cosa della quale dubito, come ti chiami? » domandò.  
« Andrea. O Andy. E, per dimostrarti che sono te, posso anche dirti l'altro nom-- »  
« No. » lo bloccò il ragazzo, passandosi le dita fra i capelli corti, sospirando. « Assolutamente. Ti credo sulla parola. Ma, ora, fammi scrivere, ho cose più importanti da fare che starti a sentire. »  
Il suo doppione alzò le spalle, posando le mani sul materasso e guardandolo con un espressione che diceva "Prego, fa pure~" e Andrea sentì forte il bisogno di staccargliela dalla faccia a forza di cazzotti.  
" _No, Andrea, da bravo, voltati e continua a scrivere porno. È lì che aspetta solo te, e devi far trombare 'sti due, avanti_."  
Passarono appena una manciata di minuti, durante i quali il ragazzo al pc tentò di articolare la scena che aveva in mente, che il suo alter ego proruppe in una risatina, poggiando il gomito alla sua spalla e quasi soffiandogli all'orecchio.  
« Non riesci a scriverla, eh? » lo derise, il suono che gli scivolò sulla pelle.  
Andrea credette di sentire un fremito.  
" _È la frustrazione di avere la fidanzata lontano, shhh_." cercò di auto convincersi, ma quando voltò il viso verso l'altro ragazzo il fremito lo sentì bello forte, visto e considerato quanto l'altro gli era vicino.  
Ritornò a fissare il monitor.  
« No, non ci riesco... » esalò, indeciso su come chiamare l'altro. Gli sembrava strano rivolgersi a lui con il proprio nome.  
« … Andy. » concluse lui, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
« Andy. » ripetè, « Non riesco proprio a formulare una frase per spiegare quello che ho in testa! È _frustrante_ , santo cielo... » una pausa, « No, basta, ci rinuncio. Per oggi basta, perdo solo tempo... »  
Sobbalzò spaventato quando il suo doppione si alzò di scatto, battendo i palmi sulla scrivania e praticamente intrappolandolo fra le sue braccia e il suo petto.  
L'istinto di Andrea fu quello di rannicchiarsi, quasi fosse un animaletto impaurito.  
« Col cazzo! » esordì Andy, il tono di voce fermo e autoritario, e questa volta Andrea fu certo di sentirlo forte e chiaro il fremito che gli scivolò lungo il corpo, « Ora ti metti d'impegno e finisci questa cosa, ti stai bloccando per nulla, non costringermi ad obbligarti! »  
"... _wow_." pensò, mentre si voltò per cercare di guardarlo in viso.  
« Senti, non ci riesco, okay? Non mi vengono le parole, continuo a scrivere e cancellare, quelle poche frasi che hanno una parvenza di senso compiuto mi fanno schifo... e, davvero, il non-con non è il mio genere. Non lo so scrivere, punto, cambio storia. »  
Andy afferrò la sedia, facendola girare di novanta gradi -con ancora Andrea sopra, tra l'altro- e afferrò il ragazzo per le spalle, scuotendolo appena.  
« Ora apri bene quelle orecchie e la smetti di accampare scuse su scuse persino con te stesso! » si indicò con il dito, « È assordante il rumore degli specchi che stridono a furia di arrampicarcisi sopra! " _Le non-con non le so scrivere, bu-uh!_ " » gli fece il verso, ma continuò prima che Andrea potesse ribattere in qualche modo, « Basta! Mi dai sui nervi. Hai questo cazzo di dono e non ti sbatti neanche un po'! Ora ti metti a scrivere finché non raggiungi un risultato quantomeno accettabile! Sono stato sufficientemente chiaro? »  
Ci fu un momento di completo silenzio, nel quale il ragazzo guardò il suo doppione con una sorta di timorosa ammirazione negli occhi.  
“ _Wow, se mi ci mettessi saprei essere davvero convincente!_ ” si ritrovò a pensare, mentre borbottava un « Ma non ce la faccio... ! »  
« Cazzate. » rispose il suo alter ego, « Scrivi! »  
Andrea inarcò un sopracciglio, il tono del ragazzo davanti a sé che aveva punto sul vivo il proprio orgoglio.  
« Altrimenti? Cosa mi fai se non mi metto a scrivere? » fu la sua risposta; infantile, vero, ma non poteva farci nulla. Quando qualcuno lo obbligava a fare qualcosa, non importa quanto gli piacesse o meno, Andrea decideva _automaticamente_ di non volerla fare. La risposta del suo alter ego fu veloce, una serie di cose che accaddero rapidamente e che Andrea avrebbe dovuto prevedere.  
Avrebbe _potuto_ prevedere.  
Il ghigno nel quale le labbra di Andy si piegarono, la leggera presa che le sue dita esercitarono sulle spalle del ragazzo, quel luccichio negli occhi... tre secondi dopo Andrea si ritrovò sul letto, un braccio piegato dietro la schiena e le ginocchia del suo doppione a stringergli i fianchi, sfruttando sia la forza dei suoi muscoli (cosa che ad Andrea mancava) sia il suo peso, schiacciandolo contro al materasso.  
« Ma cosa... ? »  
Lo sentì ridacchiare, per poi piegarsi su di lui, le sue labbra che quasi si posarono al suo orecchio mentre sussurrò minaccioso la sua risposta.  
« Semplice. Se non scrivi, _ti inculo_. »  
Le parole del doppione lasciarono spazio a un silenzio teso e imbarazzato, durante il quale la mente di Andrea stava cercando di trovare un senso a quella frase, che così spesso aveva lui stesso usato scherzosamente con gli amici più stretti.  
Quando finalmente i suoi neuroni fecero contatto, il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi.  
« Che cazzo?! » esclamò, emettendo un urletto isterico molto poco virle, facendo ridere roco il giovane sopra di sé che si spinse col bacino contro le sue natiche.  
« _Questo_ cazzo. » fu la sarcastica risposta, e Andrea si ritrovò ad arrossire e sudare come un aragosta in pentola. Ebbe la sensazione di sentire l'ennesimo brivido scalargli la spina dorsale, e per l'ennesima voltà si ripetè che il fatto d'aver la fidanzata lontano aveva anche questi effetti collaterali.  
« Stai divagando; concentrati~ » lo richiamò Andy, dondolando un'altra volta il bacino contro le natiche del povero ragazzo, che trattenne appena in tempo un sospiro soddisfatto alla sensazione, « Dov'eravamo rimasti? »  
« Che sei completamente fuori di testa! Levati! »  
« Ah, sì! » lo ignorò il doppione, abbassandosi su di lui e mettendogli una mano sul pomo d'Adamo, « Eravamo al mio cazzo nel tuo culo se non finisci quella scena erotica, Andrea. » continuò, abbassando il tono di voce e facendolo vibrare di un chiaro tono minaccioso.  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio, durante il quale il giovane cercò di ragionare lucidamente. Doveva esserci qualcosa che gli stava sfuggendo, quella situazione era surreale!  
' _Al limite dei peggio porno o di quelle fanfiction PWP dalla dubbia trama_.' si ritrovò a pensare, un fastidioso calore al collo, dove la mano di Andy lo stava toccando, e quando sentì il ragazzo ridacchiare si sentì parecchio confuso.  
« Ti riferisci a quegli stessi porno squallidi nei quali ti immedesimi ogni volta? O quelle fanfiction con degli avvisi sessuali più lunghi della storia stessa? » lo derise, mantenendo la presa sia sul suo collo che sul suo polso, « E se te lo stai chiedendo: sì, posso 'leggerti nella mente'. »  
Andrea si ritrovò a boccheggiare, sentendo un calore orribilmente piacevole spandersi nella cassa toracica, risalire lungo il collo e danzare sulla sua nuca; imbarazzo, di quel tipo che l'assaliva quando la sua ragazza lo chiamava "cucciolo" in pubblico...  
« Come? » chiese, in un sussurro, deglutendo con lentezza, e sentì l'alter ego sospirare esasperato.  
« Te l'ho già detto, _io sono te_. » rispose, « Ti conosco, so tutto. I tuoi sogni, le tue paure, le tue fantasie, i tuoi dolori; ogni cosa. Vedo e sento molto più di quanto tu non faccia su te stesso perché sono dentro di te. Io non sono limitato dalla morale o dal buon costume, dai "non si dovrebbe" o "andrebbe fatto". Io sono ciò che di più vero possiedi; l'istinto, il bisogno, l'essenza. Quel ruggito quando fai l'amore con la tua donna, la sensazione alle vene nel leggere un racconto, il senso di distacco durante la meditazione. Sono io, Andrea. Conoscere cosa pensi è solo una delle cose che so fare. »  
Il giovane rimase per qualche momento a ragionare su cosa Andy avesse appena detto, e se ne scoprì affascinato. Aveva sempre sentito di condurre una vita costretta dagli invisibili fili dei costrutti sociali, gli era sempre pesato 'essere una persona', e ora ne capiva in parte il motivo. Perché dentro di sé scalpitava qualcosa che faceva fatica a controllarsi, qualcosa di vero e vivo, qualcosa la cui forza dirompente veniva però costantemente smorzata.  
« E dopo questo toccante momento di profonda riflessione psicologica, » iniziò Andy, il tono di voce nuovamente giocoso, « torniamo a parlare di cose realmente importanti: come il mio cazzo nel tuo culo se non ti metti a scrivere. »  
Il ragazzo sbuffò sonoramente, cercando di fare perno con il braccio per alzarsi dal letto, ma gli venne impedito dalla presenza di Andy sopra di sè.  
« Mh? »  
« Potrei pensare di riprovare se ti _levi da dosso!_ » esclamò, ascoltando con fastidio e un pizzico di umiliazione la risata del proprio alter ego ai suoi futili tentativi.  
Passò un istante di silenzio, durante il quale Andrea temette di non essere preso sul serio, e spalancò gli occhi sorpreso quando sentì il peso di Andy spostarsi dalla sua schiena, le mani che scivolarono via dal suo collo e del suo polso, lasciandolo libero di alzarsi.  
« Voglio proprio vedertici provare... » lo sentì ridacchiare, tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo, « Ma ad una condizione. »  
" _E ti pareva che ci fosse il trucco_..." si ritrovò a pensare, quasi ferito, fermando la propria mano a mezz'aria.  
« Che tipo di condizione? » chiese, e Andy scoppiò a ridere alla sua espressione.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio.  
« Hai davvero paura che ti freghi?! Voglio solo darti un incentivo... » continuò a ridacchiare, e Andrea era davvero sul punto di prenderlo a schiaffi. Ma sapeva anche che Andy si sarebbe spostato senza problemi, prevedendo ogni sua mossa e percependo ogni sua intenzione.  
« Vedo che inizi a capire come funziono. » si complimentò, incrociando le braccia al petto, « Io ti lasciò rimettere al pc, ma se ti sento lamentarti e gettare la spugna anche _una sola volta_ » alzò il dito indice, marcando le sue parole, « non mi fermerò davanti a niente. E scoprirai le meraviglie del sesso anale. »  
Andrea lo guardò negli occhi, scrutandolo in cerca di un qualche bluff, ma ovviamente non ne trovò traccia alcuna. Istintivamente pensò alla sua ragazza, e per un momento tutta quella situazione gli sembrò davvero assurda; se realmente Andy era lui, se davvero proveniva da dentro di sé, allora poteva anche ricacciarlo da dove era venuto! No?  
« No. » gli rispose l'interessato (quella cosa della lettura del pensiero stava iniziando a dargli parecchio sui nervi...), e sbuffò come infastidito, « Non sei tu che mi hai fatto uscire. Ho trovato... una scappatoia. »  
« ... come, prego? »  
« È complicato. » tagliò corto il ragazzo, « Il punto è che non mi puoi mandare via. E anche se potessi, non hai abbastanza autodisciplina. »  
« Potresti smetterla di insultarmi?! Perché sei così, con me? » sbottò Andrea, sedendosi meglio sul letto e portando un piede sul ginocchio; lo guardò sbieco, sentendosi le mani prudere.  
« Avrei una risposta per questo, ma non ti piacerebbe sentirla. In compenso ti faccio una domanda: quante volte sei riuscito a fermarti dal fare qualcosa che ti era stato chiaramente detto di _non_ fare? »  
Andrea gonfiò il petto. « Tutte le volte, sono bravo a seguire le dirett-- »  
« L'ordine della tua ragazza di non masturbarti. » lo interruppe Andy, senza una particolare espressione o intonazione nella voce, e il giovane sentì l'imbarazzo colorargli le guance.  
" _Touché_."  
Il suo silenzio fu la risposta che l'alter ego si aspettava, evidentemente, perché alzò la mano come a dire "Visto?" e si spostò di un passo indietro, indicando poi la sua sedia pieghevole con un gesto del capo.  
« Allora? Accetti, oppure hai troppa paura e sai già che vincerei io? »  
Andrea sapeva, da qualche parte dentro di sé, che Andy lo stava solo provocando. Forse quel loro strano collegamento funzionava in entrambi i sensi e quella certezza era in realtà dentro il ragazzo davanti a lui. Lo osservò, sperando che la sua natura impulsiva lo portasse a fare qualche passo falso, a lasciar trasparire dalla sua espressione che avesse ragione, che lo aveva capito, che aveva scoperto qualcosa che li rimetteva nuovamente sullo stesso piano; ma Andy lo guardava inflessibile, totalmente in controllo di se stesso, sicuro di sé e del potere che sapeva esercitare.  
Andrea sospirò, alzandosi.  
« Non ho paura di te. » rispose, sedendosi alla scrivania e scrocchiandosi i polsi come suo solito, « E poi... conosco largamente le gioie che il mio culo sa donarmi, tu non saresti certo una scoperta. » ribatte, sentendosi maggiormente in controllo, anche se solo di poco.  
« Motivo in più per non aver timore ad accettare, no? » rispose Andy senza batter ciglio, sedendosi sul letto a gambe larghe, osservandolo con una luce divertita negli occhi.  
Andrea gli diede le spalle.  
" _Ti faccio passare io la voglia di sfidarmi, bellinbusto! Scriverò il miglior porno della storia, volerai via tu e i tuoi boxer!_ "  
Ebbe solo bisogno di rileggere le ultime due frasi che aveva scritto, cancellandole e ricominciando. Fece partire la playlist senza neppure pensarci, la musica che riempì l'aria attorno a loro senza che Andrea la ascoltasse davvero. Ma aveva bisogno di non avere silenzio attorno a sé, o non sarebbe stato in grado di buttar giù nemmeno tre parole in croce.  
La prima frase gli risultò appena difficile, macchinosa, e dovette leggerla un paio di volte per esserne convinto. Ancora un po' di fatica per la frase dopo e poi... un treno in corsa.  
Gli sembrò di essere più leggero, le mani che si muovevano libere e leggiadre sui tasti, il loro rumore a coccolare la sua ispirazione e a incurvare le sue labbra in un sorriso.  
Ma non se ne rese conto. Così come non si rese conto di Andy, ancora seduto dietro di lui, attento ad ogni suo gesto. Era naturale come respirare, come camminare o addormentarsi. Non erano le parole a rincorrerlo, ma il contrario, la sua ispirazione sempre un passo avanti a lui, come se le sue dita sapessero già i tasti, cosa scrivere, dove toccare.  
Come fare l'amore con la sua ragazza.  
« Sei partito bene, eh? » scherzò l'alter ego.  
« Zitto. » lo ammonì lui, forse un po' duramente, « Sto scrivendo. »  
Non si girò a controllare la reazione di Andy al suo tono ma sperò che ne fosse sorpreso. Voleva che si sentisse pronto a perdere la sua scommessa.  
Non seppe quanto tempo era passato, quando era in quello stato pochi minuti potevano rivelarsi ore, ma seppe che stava per accadere di nuovo. Le parole erano sempre più sfuggenti, doveva rileggere qualche volta per riprendere il filo, e il peso dello sguardo di Andy sulle sue spalle non lo aiutava.  
Il ritmo delle sue dita rallentò.  
« Qualche problema? » domandò il ragazzo, sporgendosi verso di lui e sbirciando lo schermo, « Oppure hai finito? » aggiunse, con una risata che tradiva quanto pensasse si trattasse di una cosa troppo assurda.  
Andrea prese la palla al balzo, « ... sì? Sì, l'ho finita. »  
« Non ti è proprio passato il vizio di mentire a te stesso, eh? Lo fai per sport?! » ribatté acido il doppione, alzandosi dal letto e facendo fremere Andrea.  
C'era qualcosa nell'aria, qualcosa che lo faceva sentire sulle spine, con le spalle al muro, qualcosa che gli ballava sulla pelle e tracciava i nervi. C'era solo un'altra occasione nella quale era solito sentirsi così, ed era...  
« Ti arrendi già? » lo interruppe Andy, posando una mano alla scrivania e scendendo con le labbra al suo orecchio. Di nuovo, il giovane fu attraversato da un fremito che gli scalò la spina dorsale.  
« Oppure... » iniziò, mellifluo, le labbra piegate in un ghigno sadico, chiaramente divertito dalla posizione nella quale pareva trovarsi Andrea, « ... non ci stai neanche provando ad impegnarti perché non vedi l'ora che io te lo metta in culo? »  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì sulla sedia.  
« Cosa... ? Ovvio che no, io-- »  
« Oh, andiamo, sarebbe comprensibile. » continuò Andy, sussurrando con voce roca al suo orecchio, il suo intero corpo a intrappolarlo sulla sedia e una sua mano ad accarezzargli la spalla, « La tua ragazza è lontana, vi vedete poco, tu sei un ragazzo con dei bisogni e non sempre puoi soddisfarli... e sappiamo entrambi quanto lo desideri. » concluse, le dita che scesero dalla sua spalla al suo braccio, calde come fuoco anche attraverso il tessuto della maglia.  
Andrea non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere. Non voleva dargliela vinta ma bastò un secondo, un solo secondo di esitazione, il pensiero che forse non ce l'avrebbe fatta a finire quella dannatissima storia, e tanto bastò per segnare la sua fine.  
« Oh, lo sapevo... » sentì mormorare al suo alterego, senza che lui avesse detto nulla, e come poco prima i movimenti di Andy furono tanto veloci da impedirgli di ribellarsi. Anche se aveva già dato dimostrazione di come fosse fisicamente più forte di lui.  
Andrea si trovò nuovamente sul letto, il braccio piegato dietro la schiena, il corpo del doppione addosso e la sua mano libera a spingergli il viso contro la morbida trapunta.  
« L-Lasciami... » tentò, la voce affaticata, ma Andy non si curò dei suoi futili tentativi di ribellione. Spostò la mano dalla sua testa e gli strattonò i pantaloni della tuta, abbassandoglieli oltre le natiche insieme ai boxer, mentre l'umiliazione di Andrea gli esplose nel petto come un incendio.  
« Cosa ti avevo detto, eh? Che non mi sarei fermato davanti a nulla se ti fossi arreso. » gli ricordò, mentre il tintinnare della fibbia lasciava intendere che si fosse slacciato la cintura, « Non dire che non ti avevo avvisato. »  
Nonostante la differenza di prestanza fisica il ragazzo non era certo intenzionato a non combattere. Con il braccio libero cercò di alzare il busto, o quantomeno puntare il ginocchio per voltarsi e liberare il polso dalla sua presa.  
« Non mi sono arreso, razza di maniaco, lasciami andare! »  
Il colpo che gli raggiunse la natica nuda lo fece irrigidire, un suono di leggera sofferenza e indignata sorpresa che scivolò dalle sue labbra.  
« La vuoi sapere una cosa? Ne ho i coglioni pieni di sentirti mentire. » gli venne detto, la frase seguita da un suono che non riconobbe, e Andy marcò le sue parole con un altro paio di colpi decisi, « Quindi o mi lasci fare, oppure dovrò usare le maniere forti. » una breve pausa, una risata, « Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? A te le maniere forti _piacciono_ , non ho ragione? »  
Andrea lo sentì chiaro il brivido che gli esplose sotto la pelle e nascose il viso nel proprio braccio, respirando dal naso. L'umiliazione e l'imbarazzo si mischiavano alla rabbia, ma soprattutto alla bruciante consapevolezza che Andy avesse ragione. Non solo sul fatto che, sì, per un momento aveva pensato di gettare la spugna e tanto era bastato al suo alter ego, ma soprattutto sul fatto che a lui, tutto quello, stava piacendo.  
Se fosse stato più lucido si sarebbe preoccupato del proprio narcisismo, ma si sarebbe anche reso conto che non era il fatto di avere una copia quasi perfetta di se stesso a fargli vibrare la libido ma quanto il modo in cui Andy lo stesse trattando; l'alter ego sapeva esattamente cosa gli piacesse, cosa volesse ricevere, le cose che voleva sentirsi dire, quanta cattiveria e in che modo. Lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo quali punti toccare per farlo cedere, quali parole usare per colpire più duramente il suo amor proprio e stimolare l'umiliazione, sapeva anche tutto ciò che non aveva mai voluto ammettere nemmeno alla sua ragazza, per pudore, per paura.  
Ma non poteva ammetterlo. Non poteva... no?  
Andy rispose alle sue mute domande, « Potresti, ma a me non importa. Io ho intenzione di fotterti, che tu lo voglia o meno. »  
Altri brividi si aggiunsero ai precedenti, percorrendo lo stesso sentiero ed esplodendogli sotto la pelle dell'inguine, facendolo irrigidire e chiudere gli occhi, stretti, come se potesse in quel modo allontanare le parole da sé. Ma non poteva. Era in trappola, impossibilitato a ribellarsi, debole, indifeso; e, nonostante la vergogna, doveva ammettere che quella situazione gli stava piacendo più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto.  
L'alter ego ridacchiò, soddisfatto di ciò che sentiva agitarsi nel petto del ragazzo sotto di sé, e quella risata graffiò il suo già provato imbarazzo.  
« Non ti puoi nascondere a me, Andrea. » continuò, la voce ridotta a un roco sibilo, « So che lo desideri più di quanto sei disposto ad ammettere. Vuoi la cattiveria, il dolore, Vuoi essere trattato male. E io intendo darti esattamente ciò che vuoi... »  
Le sue parole furono seguite da movimenti e rumori che Andrea non riuscì a identificare, ma quando lo fece era già troppo tardi; la mano del ragazzo aveva lasciato il suo braccio, ma in compenso gli aveva afferrato l'altro e aveva stretto attorno ai suoi polsi la cintura, il materiale che sfregava contro la sua pelle delicata.  
Qualcosa gli diceva di combattere, di ribellarsi, che non poteva volere davvero tutto quello... ma quante volte si era immedesimato in squallidi video nei quali la cattiveria la faceva da padrone? Quante volte aveva chiesto alla sua ragazza di essere trattato male, sorridendo intenerito quando la vedeva provare, l'amplesso bello ma mai abbastanza rude, abbastanza cattivo?  
Era tutto surreale. Con le mani legate dietro la schiena, i pantaloni calati quel tanto che bastava a scoprirgli il sedere e un ragazzo di gran lunga più forte sopra di sé, il giovane stava per subire senza la possibilità di avere voce in capitolo.  
Al pensiero, sentì altri brividi spingere contro la pelle del suo membro.  
« Troia. » rise Andy, facendogli assumere un'espressione che voleva essere indignata ma che mostrava solo la sua umiliazione, prima di colpire un'altra volta le sue natiche scoperte e strappargli dalla gola un suono a metà fra il dolore e il piacere.  
« Ooh, e questo? » lo derise l'alter ego, colpendolo un'altra volta, apparentemente divertito dall'ambiguità di quel suono, « Era per caso un gemito? »  
Andrea si morse il labbro, deciso a non dargliela vinta, ma il ragazzo era ben intenzionato a ricevere la sua risposta, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Le sue dita si intrufolarono fra i capelli del giovane, afferrandoli e tirando verso di sé, facendo inarcare la sua schiena e ridendo divertito.  
« Dimmelo. » ordinò duramente, strattonando i suoi capelli e dondolando il proprio bacino contro le natiche scoperte del ragazzo, « Dimmi quanto lo vuoi. Dimmi cosa sei, e come vuoi che io ti faccia sentire. »  
Andrea sentiva l'imbarazzo e l'umiliazione stridergli nelle orecchie come unghie su di una lavagna, e si agitò sotto il peso del proprio alter ego.  
« Lasciami-- » tentò, con poca convinzione, e Andy lasciò andare i suoi capelli solo per riprendere a colpire le sue natiche, spostandosi un poco per avere più comodità.  
« Non fare il santarellino con me, non ne hai bisogno! » lo derise, colpendo con forza la sua pelle, ad ogni colpo più rossa, « Hai bisogno di essere convinto?! Posso andare avanti per ore... » continuò, marcando le sue parole con un colpo più forte che fece letteralmente pigolare Andrea il quale, dal canto suo, stava cercando di gestire le ondate di dolore che arrivavano ritmiche al suo cervello, esplodendogli nelle tempie.  
« Non intendo-- cedere! » mugugnò, respirando a denti stretti e sussultando irrigidito ad ogni colpo. Si sarebbe stancato prima o poi... no?  
La risata di Andy arrivò come l'ennesimo schiaffo, e il proprietario si fermò per un momento.  
« Sei davvero un ingenuo... Come si vede che non ti conosci per niente. » sibilò, quasi stesse parlando a se stesso, per poi ricominciare. Sembrava che stesse sfogando su di lui una rabbia repressa da settimane o mesi perché, dopo appena una manciata di colpi, Andrea iniziò a cedere.  
« Basta! » piagnucolò, la voce spezzata, « Basta, smettila-- » continuò, cercando di strisciare via da lui, che afferrò le sue mani legate insieme e lo tenne fermo.  
« Vediamo se ora collabori. Lo vuoi, vero? » gli chiese, piegandosi su di lui e parlandogli all'orecchio.  
" _Voglio che smetti di colpirmi, questo sì!_ " pensò il giovane, ma decise di mordersi la lingua; Andy ridacchiò, avendo sentito il suo desiderio di rispondergli a quel modo, ma non disse nulla. Invece, si limitò a lasciare le sue mani e afferrare ancora i suoi capelli.  
« Sì... » esalò, invece, ingoiando amor proprio.  
« Sì cosa? »  
« Lo voglio. »  
« Vuoi _cosa_? » lo stuzzicò Andy, strattonandogli i capelli in modo da fargli girare il viso verso di lui, facendolo sentire ancora più esposto, « Non ti capisco se non sei esplicito. »  
Andrea alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
" _Palle_." pensò, ed ebbe come risposta l'ennesima risata.  
« Vero. Ma è più umiliante se lo dici ad alta voce. Sei un Dom anche tu, dovresti saperlo! » lo derise, divertito, ricevendo un lieve ringhio come unica reazione. Aveva ragione, certo, ma questo non era necessario che lo sapesse. Chiuse gli occhi, passandosi veloce la lingua sulle labbra rese secche dal suo fiato corto, e li tenne chiusi per un lungo istante; poi, li aprì un poco.  
« Voglio che mi tratti male. »  
L'ammissione, resa in appena un debole fiato, gli era costata più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto trovarci qualche profondo significato psicologico, analizzando la sua impossibilità di ammettere le cose quantomeno a se stesso, ma la realtà era che se si fossero seduti pacatamente ad un tavolo Andrea non avrebbe avuto problemi a dire che, sì, i suoi desideri erotici erano di molto lontani dalla relativa "normalità", e che stava imparando a non vergognarsene. Ma Andy stava giocando con la sua cocciutaggine, lo stava obbligando, con i _suoi_ tempi e modi, e non i propri. Questo faceva scattare troppi muri di difesa, nella mente del giovane, che reagiva chiudendosi.  
« Concentrati, gran filosofo. » lo richiamò Andy, lasciandogli andare i capelli solo per riprenderli nuovamente. Questa volta, Andrea sospirò al gesto, un suono dalla leggera sfumatura soddisfatta.  
« Vuoi solo quello? Io non credo, ma vediamo se riesco a rinfrescarti la memoria. » lo sentì iniziare, prima di percepirlo muoversi sopra di sé, cercando di trattenerlo al materasso nonostante avesse smesso di ribellarsi con la stessa foga di prima. Che senso aveva, ormai, combattere?  
Quando Andy lo afferrò per le braccia, spostandolo di peso per fargli cambiare posizione, si ritrovò semi sdraiato sulla schiena e poté guardarlo meglio, riuscendo in questo modo a sapere cosa stava per fargli o a controllare i suoi movimenti.  
E quello che vide lo fece quasi sbiancare.  
Andy si era tolto i pantaloni e la maglietta, rimanendo in boxer davanti a lui, guardandolo con aria strafottente e sicura mentre una sua mano si massaggiava il membro da sopra l'intimo. Membro che, per inciso, sembrava molto più grosso del proprio.  
Ma non ebbe tempo di esprimersi a riguardo, perché Andy riprese a parlare.  
« Tu non vuoi semplicemente essere _trattato male_ , oh no. Tu vuoi essere usato al pari di un oggetto, degradato, ridotto ad uno straccio per il piacere altrui, riempito di cazzi e sperma e-- »  
« Basta. » lo interruppe Andrea, guardandolo truce. Qualcosa dentro di sé, forse istinto, gli aveva suggerito dove stesse andando a parare la sua frase, e non aveva intenzione di sentir parlare di qualcosa che non aveva ancora pienamente accettato. Non da lui, comunque. Aveva bisogno di tempo.  
Lo vide inarcare un sopracciglio, reggendo il suo sguardo per qualche momento, prima di spostare gli occhi per primo, mascherando il gesto con una risata lieve.  
« Basta? » ripeté, avvicinandosi per afferrarlo dai capelli, abbassandosi allo stesso momento i boxer quel tanto che bastava per liberare la sua erezione, « Abbiamo appena iniziato. Apri la bocca. »  
Andrea si ritrovò ad ubbidire non tanto per volontà, ma perché la vista del suo membro lo aveva lasciato sorpreso ed esterrefatto. Aveva visto giusto, l'alter ego aveva una misura parecchio più grande della propria e, nonostante sapesse che era una cosa davvero stupida alla quale attaccarsi, si ritrovò a pensare che fosse profondamente ingiusto.  
Prima di rispondere ai suoi pensieri Andy si sedette sul suo petto, spingendogli il glande contro le labbra appena dischiuse e tenendolo per i capelli in modo che non si spostasse.  
« Non ti lamentare con me ma pensala in questo modo: sono la versione di te che vorresti essere. Almeno, _una_ delle versioni. » disse, e al sopracciglio inarcato di Andrea scosse il capo, « Lunga storia. Ora rilassa la gola. » concluse, prima di spingersi in avanti senza dargli la possibilità di prepararsi.  
Il ragazzo si trovò a spalancare gli occhi, cercando di seguire il consiglio del doppione e rilassare il più possibile la gola, respirando per quanto gli fosse possibile dal naso. Ma era passato parecchio tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto un pompino a qualcuno, che comunque, in quanto a dimensioni, non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile al proprio alter ego, così come non lo erano i sentimenti di ciò che stava subendo.  
Andy si spingeva nella sua bocca senza curarsi se potesse o meno accogliere la sua erezione, muovendo il bacino con movimenti allusivi e sospirando soddisfatto e roco. Aveva spostato le mani in modo da reggersi con una alla testata del letto e di tenere l'altra fra i suoi capelli, stringendoli quando provava una scossa di piacere particolarmente forte. E questo lo sapeva perché nonostante non fosse il suo, il pene ad essere succhiato, era comunque in grado di sentire come delle ombre del piacere che stava donando-- no, che Andy si stava _prendendo con la forza_. Percepiva non tanto qualcosa muoversi sul proprio membro, quanto più la sensazione di piacere che un pompino gli avrebbe donato, solo di molto affievolita.  
« Lo vuoi sentire di più? » chiese Andy, appena affannato, « Posso farlo. » continuò, spingendosi particolarmente a fondo e allo stesso tempo spalancando le porte della sua libido.  
Andrea ebbe reazioni quasi contrastanti per motivi diversi: il membro così a fondo nella propria gola aveva fatto scattare il suo riflesso faringeo, procurandogli un lieve conato e facendolo irrigidire. Allo stesso tempo, però, qualcosa gli era esploso nel basso ventre, come il divampare di un incendio, e i suoi occhi si erano spalancati mentre dalla bocca scivolavano suoni soffocati di un piacere improvviso, gemiti che inciamparono e si incastrarono fra di loro, imprecisi.  
Andy rise della reazione del ragazzo sotto di sé, tirandosi indietro e riprendendo a spingersi, mentre il giovane inarcava la schiena e sfregava le gambe fra di loro alla ricerca di sollievo. Che, in cuor suo, sapeva non sarebbe arrivato presto.  
« Vedi che non sei totalmente scemo? » scherzò l'alter ego, tirandosi indietro e guardandolo tossicchiare, gli occhi umidi per lo sforzo, « Piaciuto il giochino? Posso fartene sentire di più, o di meno... uh, potrei usarti e toglierti la possibilità di sentire piacere, così saresti un oggetto a tutti gli effetti! Che ne pensi?! » domandò, ovviamente retorico, prima di scoppiare a ridere, un suono roco e appena graffiato, prima di rispingersi nella sua bocca, l'erezione più dura di prima.  
Andrea non avrebbe saputo rispondere neanche se ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Perché mentre sentiva il suo membro muoverglisi sulla lingua, spingersi contro la gola e cercare un modo di andare ancora oltre, lui stava lentamente scivolando dentro se stesso, in una morbida spirale dal volto così conosciuto e dalle promesse di rossa lussuria.  
Non gli era capitato spesso, visto come gli era difficile smettere di pensare e lasciarsi completamente andare anche quando si trovava con la sua ragazza, ma da quando l'aveva sperimentato non aveva più potuto farne a meno. Il subspace lo aveva accolto in un caldo abbraccio, come una voce melodiosa che gli diceva come fosse straordinario tutto ciò che stava ricevendo; le offese, l'essere usato, i colpi alle sue natiche... tutto quello era giusto, ma soprattutto _bello_ ; il semplice e naturale svolgersi delle cose.  
Per questo aveva smesso di combattere, per questo non si lamentava più, non cercava nemmeno un modo di convincere se stesso che tutto quello avesse un senso. Perché nel subspace non c'era spazio per cose superflue come quelle, per cose inutili come la morale o la logica. Nel subspace c'era solo lui, le sue sensazioni sincere, i suoi bisogni più veri, l'agognata ricerca di un modo per sentirsi vivo, pulsante, caldo. Nel subspace persino -e, forse, soprattutto- il dolore era non solo accettato ma ricercato. Qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
Sulle sue labbra, costrette aperte dall'erezione di Andy, comparve un timido sorriso, di cui l'alter ego si accorse quasi immediatamente.  
« Ci sei entrato, vero? » chiese, muovendo appena il capo in un gesto di assenso, che Andrea replicò più per inerzia che per vera comprensione, e si fermò con il glande ancora nella sua bocca, « Succhia. »  
L'ordine era stato impartito con tono duro, ferreo, ma non fu questo a far ubbidire il giovane quanto più quella soave voce dentro di sé che gli fece capire quanto bello fosse fare ciò che gli veniva detto. Perché opporsi, quando sottomettersi era così deliziosamente piacevole?  
« Oh, sì, così... » gemette Andy quando sentì la sua lingua muoversi sulla sua pelle, quando percepì le sue labbra chiudersi e l'aria venir risucchiata. Gettò la testa all'indietro quando Andrea mosse la testa, quel poco che poteva, per accoglierlo maggiormente nella sua bocca, donandogli più piacere; perché era giusto, perché gli era stato ordinato.  
« Mh, che brava troia... » gli sibilò, fra un sospiro di piacere e l'altro, assecondando i suoi movimenti e osando spingersi più a fondo di quanto non avesse fatto prima, incontrando sì ancora un po' di resistenza ma nessun desiderio di ritrarsi. Andrea lo guardava dal basso, le braccia doloranti per la posizione, la gola messa a dura prova, gli occhi umidi e le lacrime che, per lo sforzo, minacciavano di colargli sulle guance.  
Quando il doppione si ritrasse, uscendo completamente, il ragazzo respirava a fatica, cercando di ritrovare un fiato che la sua erezione gli aveva strappato via.  
« Pronto a farmi divertire? » gli chiese Andy, posandogli il membro lucido di saliva sul viso, ammirando la sua espressione persa e quasi sognante, le labbra ancora aperte, « A me sembra di sì! » rise, spostandosi e afferrandolo per la spalla per farlo voltare, il viso nuovamente contro il materasso.  
Andrea sentì le sue mani abbassargli meglio i pantaloni e i boxer quel poco che gli bastava per poterlo penetrare, il proprio membro dolorosamente incastrato nel tessuto. Si ritrovò a tremare quando il doppione riprese a colpirlo, a mano aperta.  
« Lo vuoi? » chiese, continuando poi senza aspettare una sua risposta, « Vuoi il mio cazzo in culo, puttana? » domandò, ridendo al modo in cui le mani di Andrea si chiudevano a pugno per ogni colpo che riceveva. Il ragazzo si ritrovò ad annuire, la voce del proprio subspace che lo incitò a rispondere nel modo corretto prima ancora che Andy lo esortasse. Perché così come l'alter ego sapeva cosa potesse piacere ad Andrea, quando veniva dominato, così lui sapeva bene come comportarsi per compiacere il se stesso dominante; solo, non lo capiva coscientemente.  
« Lo voglio, ti supplico... » ansimò, « Ti prego, voglio il tuo cazzo, per favore! »  
La risata del doppione fu un dolore così delizioso da mischiarsi ai colpi che stava ancora ricevendo.  
« Sei proprio una troia, vero? » ridacchiò, il suono che crebbe di intensità quando sentì Andrea annuire e dargli ragione.  
Perché mentire? Perché cercare scuse con se stesso?  
« Bravo, finalmente ci sei arrivato. Vieni, principessa, ti darò quello che vuoi... » gli disse, il tono di voce più morbido, tinto di qualcosa che il giovane, nello stato in cui si trovava, non fu in grado di riconoscere.  
Ma non poteva curarsene. Non _voleva_ farlo, perché sarebbe stato ricompensato, sarebbe stato usato, e in quel momento, stretto nel morbido abbraccio del subspace, nient'altro aveva davvero importanza.  
Andy si posizionò meglio dietro di lui, alzandogli i fianchi e facendolo mettere in ginocchio, il viso ancora premuto contro il copriletto. Gli allargò le natiche, usando la propria saliva come lubrificante improvvisato (e facendo gemere Andrea per l'idea), prima di allinearsi alla sua apertura, tenendolo con una mano per il fianco, e spingendosi dentro di lui.  
Il roco gemito che venne strappato dalla gola del ragazzo fece eco a quello del doppione. La sensazione di essere riempito lo colse come un uragano, il piacere dell'alter ego che gli solleticò il membro, facendogli inarcare la schiena come a chiedergli di più. Sentì le sue dita stringersi ai suoi fianchi, godendosi il momento, prima di tirarsi indietro.  
« Piacevolmente stretto, per essere una puttana. » gli sentì dire, un ghigno nella voce, ma Andrea fu solo in grado di rispondere a monosillabi, suoni e gemiti che scivolavano dalle sue labbra a intervalli irregolari, spinti dal piacere che stava provando e dai movimenti del membro dentro di lui.  
« G-Grosso... » mugugnò in qualche modo, stringendo le mani a pugno, e lo percepì come proprio l'orgoglio che divampò nel petto di Andy.  
« E ti piace, vero? » fu la domanda, seguita da un colpo alla natica, che fece irrigidire il giovane.  
« Sì! »  
« Ma sentiti, ti stringi se ti colpisco! È divertente! »  
Andy iniziò a muovere il bacino seguendo il proprio piacere, stringendogli dolorosamente una mano al fianco e usando l'altra per colpirlo, facendolo ugolare e gemere, ansimando pezzi di frasi e parole senza senso.  
La sensazione di essere scopato in quel modo, la frizione che gli causava solo leggero fastidio, stava gettando benzina sul fuoco della sua umiliazione, la voce melodiosa del subspace semplicemente estasiata a quel trattamento. Il proprio membro premeva ancora contro il tessuto di boxer e pantaloni, malamente arrotolati attorno al bacino e al di sotto delle natiche, ma in qualche modo il fatto di non essere toccato dove il proprio corpo bramava maggiormente faceva parte del gioco, e la frustrazione aumentava solo la deliziosa consapevolezza di essere nulla più che un oggetto per il piacere del proprio alter ego.  
Una mano di Andy gli afferrò i capelli, stringendo.  
« Esatto, servi solo a farmi venire. » gli venne poi risposto, i movimenti che aumentarono di intensità, « Non mi importa del tuo dolore o piacere, sei soltanto la mia personale puttana. »  
« L-Lo sono... lo sono! » mugugnò in qualche modo il giovane, quelle parole che lo spinsero un po' più vicino al proprio limite.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare, fino a quando non sentì Andy aumentare il ritmo, la sua voce rotta da ansiti e sospiri, prima di spingersi con forza dentro di lui e raggiungere l'orgasmo accompagnato dal gemito, acuto e sofferto, del ragazzo sotto di sé. Frustrato e dolorante, Andrea cercò di spingersi contro la sua erezione per poter venire, ma sentì solo il doppione ridere mentre usciva da lui. Lo afferrò nuovamente per il braccio, impedendogli di strusciarsi contro il materasso, e lo fece girare sulla schiena.  
« Vuoi venire? » gli chiese, guardando il suo viso contratto dalla frustrazione, da un piacere così vicino da essere quasi accarezzato.  
« Sì! Lo voglio, ti prego-- »  
Il doppione non disse nulla. Premette la mano contro il suo membro, ancora coperto dai vestiti, e lo massaggiò con poco riguardo.  
« Vieni. » ordinò soltanto, senza smettere di muovere il proprio palmo, e solo un paio di istanti dopo il corpo del ragazzo si tese violentemente, inarcando la schiena e puntando i piedi al materasso, le ossa scosse da un profondo piacere, che riempì non solo la sua carne ma anche la sua mente, la voce de proprio subspace che lo congedava dolcemente, augurandosi di rivederlo il prima possibile.  
Quando il suo orgasmo finì, Andrea si ritrovò disteso sul lato, ad ansimare con le lacrime agli occhi, il petto scosso da lievi singhiozzi e profondi respiri.  
Tremante, non disse una parola mentre gli venivano slegate le mani, una sorta di senso di colpa che lo riempì, laddove fino a pochi secondi prima c'era stato piacere e senso di appartenenza.  
Quando Andy parlò, la sua voce era estremamente diversa; dolce, quasi.  
« Spero tu abbia imparato qualcosa, Andrea. » gli disse, seduto sul bordo del letto, i pantaloni abbottonati e la maglia nuovamente indossata. Il giovane spostò solo gli occhi su di lui, senza sapere cosa provare nei suoi confronti.  
« Puoi iniziare smettendo di essere così cattivo nei tuoi confronti, per esempio. » fu la risposta, e Andrea si mise seduto, ancora ansimante.  
« Smettila di leggermi nel pensiero. » disse, rude per quanto il fiatone e l'asma glielo permettessero.  
« Non è propriamente lettura del pensiero, è più-- »  
« È uguale. » tagliò corto lui, alzando gli occhi per guardarlo, « Mi fa sentire violato... »  
Andy lo guardò con un espressione che pareva dire " _Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto-- ?_ " e il giovane non fu in grado di fermarsi.  
« Sì, anche dopo quello che abbiamo fatto. E smettila di sorridere come un idiota! » lo riprese, notando il modo in cui il doppione lo stava guardando, quasi avesse visto arrivare Natale in anticipo.  
« Hai _davvero_ imparato qualcosa. E pensare che bastava un cazzo in culo... »  
« Ma di cosa stai parlando?! »  
« Nulla, lunga storia. » fu la breve risposta, prima che Andy si alzasse e gli prendesse il viso con una mano, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte, « Ci vediamo la prossima volta che ti prenderai del tempo per meditare, Andrea. »  
Il ragazzo aprì la bocca per chiamarlo, per chiedergli spiegazioni, anche se temeva non le avrebbe ricevute, ma non poté parlare. Venne invece investito da una strana sensazione, come se oltre ad essere mezzo seduto sul letto lui fosse anche piegato in avanti, la posizione scomoda, e qualcosa di duro gli premette contro la guancia.  
Sbatté le palpebre, trovandosi malamente seduto alla scrivania, un braccio piegato sotto al viso, che comunque non gli aveva impedito di imprimersi la forma della tastiera sulla faccia.  
Andrea si sedette, scombussolato, guardandosi attorno aspettandosi di vedere il proprio alter ego. Ma era da solo in casa.  
" _Un sogno?_ "  
Quando sentì il cellulare suonare, fece un salto sul posto, prendendolo e rispondendo senza pensare.  
« Pronto... ? »  
« Amore! » gli rispose la voce squillante e allegra della sua ragazza, « Ma dormivi?! »  
« Ehm-- » iniziò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte e guardando il proprio computer acceso, la pagina di word vuota, « Così sembra. »  
« Che bimbo! Sei riuscito a scrivere? »  
« No, anche se ho una mezza idea... » disse, ripensando a Andy, « Ma ho una cosa da chiederti. »  
« Mh, di cosa si tratta? » domandò la ragazza, mentre Andrea spostava il proprio sguardo fra le sue gambe, un leggero rigonfiamento all'altezza del suo inguine.  
« Ehm... mi aiuteresti a... sai, no? Sono... insomma... »  
La leggera risata della sua fidanzata lo fece arrossire, un piacevole imbarazzo che gli si accese nel petto.  
« Il mio bimbo è eccitato? » chiese, e Andrea sentì nuovamente quella voce melodiosa chiamarlo e circondarlo morbida, le porte del proprio subspace aprirsi invitanti.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo di scrivere, così come avrebbe avuto tempo di meditare e ringraziare Andy... no, ringraziare _se stesso_ per essersi permesso di crescere.  
Ma ora, di essere un adulto, non ne aveva proprio voglia.  
« Sì, mommy. »

**_Fine_**. 


End file.
